Advertisers attempt constantly to find novel media for conveying advertising messages. In the past one has seen advertisements placed on "sandwich" boards worn by persons strolling the streets, advertising messages trailed behind aircraft, dirigibles bearing the trade marks of major product suppliers, and other innovative advertising media.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a novel advertising medium and apparatus for effecting advertisements in such a medium.